


Bolt: The Contractions Of Tragedy

by Carliro



Category: Bolt (2008), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: Abortion, Bestiality, Dark, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolt is looking forward to a happy day with his owner, but a dark secret shatters his perception of a confortable reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolt: The Contractions Of Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is a gift to Vendetta/Vendetta Leopard from Sofurry and Inkbunny, who has lots of Penny/Bolt favourites and has an impregnation fetish. Hope he likes!

It was a beautifully fine day in Los Angeles, the sky was clear and creating droughts for months, the birds were singing to viciously defend their territories from other males, the Sun was bright and causing skin cancer and blindess in thousands of people. Bolt was very happy and shiny, he rollicked in the grass with his friend the clawless Felinae felid the Mittens. Several agressive nesting passerine songbirds viciously pecked them and pooped on the scars, but Bolt and Mittens licked the wounds clean with much pleasure, making the birds commit suicide by despondency. Indeed, Bolt and Mittens were very happy. But they needed one more person to be even more happy, Penny.

 

"I'm going to call Penny" said Bolto to Mittens.

 

The cat shook her head in agreement, and so Bolt went inside the house. Penny wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Bolt knew where to look, because he smelled her scent throught the house. Penny was in puberty, so she produced signaling hormones that made her easier to find, even though she smelled bad to the non-little-girl-sexually-attracted white dog, like rotten tomatos masticated ludicrously by elephant constipation arses, or filthy akkadian Babylon whores of Ereshkigal. Nonetheless, he didn't care because he was a dog and loved his owner very much, so he followed the disgusting smell to the basement. The door to it was closed, but Bolt could open it because of his bacculum supported penis, which he introducted in the key hole and twisted around. The door fell off, revealing the dark, wet, mouldy corridor. It smelled even worse than Penny, there was Penicillium mats growing everywhere like immense bits of smegma, rotten moss and seaweed growing on the stairs, piss stains, owl pellets, oysters, barnacales and animalistic dung on the walls - with lots of cracks where these got accumulated into -, and rats, cockroaches, termites, flies, mice, snakes, lizards and relictual choristoderes wandered around, spreading faeces and rotten bacteria everywhere.

 

"Excuse me, have you seen a redhaired little girl?" questioned Bolt to the closest rat questioningly.

 

"Indeed, my beautifully Kataskopos mongrel dog, there is a youthful girl the Penny which goes up and down these stairs every day and every night. Her pussy is putrid, but the ass is fine" answered the deliciously hotness rat truthfully and lustfully, rubbing his paws all over his body sensually and flicking his tongue like a devil Tiliqua skink.

 

Bolt swallowed rotten globs of spit, his lions stirred at the visual stimuli of pleasantry sexuality, but he had a mission to do.

 

"T-thanks, mon ami" said Bolto hastily, before quickening down the stairs.

 

Unfortunately, all the moss and seaweed made the stairs very slippery, so Bolt loss control and fell down, his body rolling in a madness Ouroboros down the rotten wood triangles like a dementia armadillo of hatred and syncophant ambitions. It hurt his back very bad, and he almost feared becoming paraplegic, but thankfully all the shit that accunulated in the walls slid down and lubricated his descent, ending the pain. Unfortunately, all friction with the ground was lost, so Bolt was rolling faster and faster down the stairs, speeding up like a uniophthalmic azure hedgehog of madness upon pitiful gold rings of ill-suited constricto-genitalic value, speeding up until he was faster than a meteriorite upon pitiful houses on the west of the Balkans, heating up the air beyond measures of the reasonable, setting everything on fire, cleansing the rotten swamp halls of stagnation with the holy fire flames of the kami, burning everything to black crisp. His fur was cleansed of the rotten excrement turd, but he was engulfed in flames, which helped him pass yet another door at the bottom of the stairs, made of lead, in which was melted a Bolt-sized hole as he passed through it. Bolt kept rolling and rolling, now in the pitch darkness of the basement, only with the light of the flames on his fur to guide him, and guide him they did into a wall full of jars, which fell on him, breaking and extinguishing his flames as he stopped. The liquid inside the jars completly evaporated into soothing mysts, and the contents were lost, but Bolt didn't care. He had to find his way in the darkness.

 

"Night, parent goddess, source of sweet repose, from whom at first both Gods and men arose,  
Hear, blessed Venus, deck'd with starry light, in sleep's deep silence dwelling Ebon night!  
Dreams and soft case attend thy dusky train, pleas'd with the length'ned gloom and feaftful strain.  
Dissolving anxious care, the friend of Mirth, with darkling coursers riding round the earth.  
Goddess of phantoms and of shadowy play, whose drowsy pow'r divides the nat'ral day:  
By Fate's decree you constant send the light to deepest hell, remote from mortal sight  
For dire Necessity which nought withstands, invests the world with adamantine bands.  
Be present, Goddess, to thy suppliant's pray'r, desir'd by all, whom all alike revere,  
Blessed, benevolent, with friendly aid dispell the fears of Twilight's dreadful shade."

 

And so the darkness was turned off and Bolto could see, but soon he wished he did not. Penny, the owner he looked so hard for, was right in front of him in this strange room, kneeling on the ground like she was peeing, only she was not peeing, she was HAVING AN ABORTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"BLOT!!!!" cried Penny in surprise, before she fell on all fours because the contractions made her underage body vomit violently her supper: lettuce salad, french fires, hamburgers from Baal Hadad and shit encrusted car tires.

 

Bolt was in absolute shock. His beloved owner the redhaired girl the Penny was comitting an un-inoccent act of foul consequences, her underage vagina had at some point received sexual entry. Worse yet, she was eliminating the evidence of such a corrupt act with the termination of her un-sapient offspring, a pair of enormous twizzers made from cannibalised parts from Barbie dolls was now deep in her uterus, broadening her clearly unvirginal canal, which evidently had performed this action many times before, the endometrium was full of abcesses and oozing necrotic pus, it was completly carcinogenic and tumorous, bleeding black blood that smell like the decomposed flesh of the dead. Maggots and other parasites waddled about in the blood, falling off like they too were aborted fetuses, removed from the hellish matrix of the womb. 

Deep within her cavity, legs moved, at first mistaken by Bolt to be more parasites, but with a few more contractions the details became obvious, and then the fetus slid down into the ground, falling on the pool of blood and vomit. How old it was, Bolt didn't know, but it moved and waddled about, it's body more fully formed, bloody and evil. Bolt wasn't done being horrified yet, however, because he noticed something horrendous about the abomination: it's face was that..................................OF A DOG!!!!!

 

"B-Bolt, t-there i-is something I have to tell you" cried Penny, tears of UN-INOCCENT sadness flowing down her face, "Ever since you came back home, I drugged you every night and I had sex with you, I put your huge penis in my uterus against your will and we were knotted every time you came, and then I erased your memories with a cocktail that may cause you early cases of Alzheimer's. After doing this for a while I became pregnant with your fetuses, so I've been coming to this basement to abort your illegitimate children."

 

"And not only yours!" said an evil and fell voice from the corridor, "Look around."

 

And, much to his regret, Bolt did. Everywhere there were jars like those he broke, they were all full of fetuses in various stages of development, all half-human and half-animal, grotesque and eldritch in their hatefully conceived chimaerical features, misproportioned and tumorous with their mutated flesh. But they weren't all half-dog, many were half-cat as well, some were half-armadillo or half-pig, and most were half-rodent, either as half-rat, half-squirrel, half-hamster, half-porcupine, half-mountain beaver, half-muskrat, half-coypu and HALF-GUINEA PIG!!!!!

 

"You see, my dear deliciously hotness Bolt, ever since I had access to Penny I hooked her on benzodiazepines so she has to do everything I want. And that everything happens to be to satisfy every single sexual urge I have, which is mostly to see her impregnated and abort the fetuses and preserve them for all posteriority. I love to rape her, but I love even more to see her raped by others, and to have her RAPE YOU!!!!!" cackled evilly the voice....................................RHINO!!!!!!!!!

 

Blot felt himself full of rage and hatred. How dare Rhino, the supposed adoration friend of hero worshipping soulful libations, rape his own owner and make her give birth to hateful abominations!? He must DIE, the selfish typhonic bastard of unconsiderational bodily autonomy violating madness must end his simulacrum of hyperreal tyranny! So Bolt charges to bite, but Rhino had prepared, he was inside his ball!

 

"HAW HAW HAW you stupid canine the Bolt you will NEVER have my lustful flesh!" laughed evilly Rhino, dancing and prancing like a temple prostitute of libidinous manly hands.

 

But Rhino was wrong, the corridor fire had spread into the room, making the air very hot and unsavourily helegian. Bolt picked his still living "son" (or "daughter", he did not care, for it was devil and evil), set it on fire and then threw it at the ball, making the plastic melt on Rhino! The plastic fell like molten metal on the guinea pig flesh, instantly evaporating his hair and skin and making his flesh blacken and bubble into a bloody black paste, oozing down from his darkened bones. Rhino screamed, but the plastic entered in his mouth and nostrils, searing them in transparent magma and melting off his face, leaving only a pure and earthly calcium skull behind. His eye balls exploded like baloons and his brain was liquified and oozed off his ears and orbits, the ears themselves became like molten wax and slide off his head in amorphous glee. His lungs also exploded, forcing his heart and esophagus upwards and his bowels downwards, barfing and shitting out his internal organs, which were quickly pulverised by the heat.

 

Rhino crumbled down and fell, a clean black skeleton on a puddle of boiling poison that was minutes ago his flesh. Black fumes briefly left his cremated carcasse, the essence of pure evil that was the distasteful rodent.

 

Bolt was in tears, he came to confort his owner, but Penny raised her hand.

 

"No, Bolto, I'm a corrupted, evil being, I don't deserve your love" she cried, "I must atone for the sins I did against you. Goodbye, puppy...."

 

And as her face became pure Niagara falls, Penny jumped into the spreading flames, and let her un-virginal and corrupt flesh be consumed by the fires of Hestia the greatest and most virginal of the gods, screaming to the heavens pure agony that was heard in all realms of reality. The girl's hair and skin was reduced to fumes, her flesh bubbling and melting into a dark paste that oozed off like magma, spreading the flames further, exposing her quickly darkened bones, the flames licking her face and making her nose and ears melt down like wax, her eyes exploding like miniature volcanoes, and above all her tainted womb bubbled, ruptured and slid off into her pyre. All the worms and parasites died as well, screaming obscenities against existence itself, making Penny's immense agony ten thousand times worse as her nails were ejected from her fingertips like mini meteors, her nerves flashed pure lightning of pain before ceasing to exist altogether, her lungs exploded and forced upwards torrents of flame that made her already beef jerk-like facial tissues to be projected out her face and leaving behind her clean skull, which also exploded because her brain liquified and was forced upwards violently by the heat. Only her skeleton remained, and even that caught fire and was burned, her impurity propelling the cleansing further, the calcium being seperated and reacting, her bones exploding until they were nothing but powder that was dispersed by the flames like dust, her body being broken down on an atomic level.

 

And thus, Penny the red-haired girl was completly and forever erased from existence.

 

With nothing but pure pain and grief, Bolt too jumped at the flames, but at the moment he touched them the pipe system crumbled down and the flames were completely extinguished by the sewer water. Bolt was left once again the darkness, wet and covered with shit.

 

"So, looking forward to my offer, sexy?" asked the rat sensually.

 

And so Bloto quenched his grief in his rodent lover.


End file.
